Tricks, Pranks, Jokes, Romance?
by Dragonhardt
Summary: Loki is forced to Live with Jane and Darcy. Darcy sees Loki as a possible pranking victim, as does Loki with Darcy. But will their relationship lead to something more than jokes? Rated T for language and themes. Tasertricks.
1. Chapter 1

'So, Asgard dosen't even want him?' Tony Stark asked.

'No, I tried, but my father said he had to redeem himself on Midgard.' Thor explained. Loki gave him a sinister look but Thor ignored it and waited approval from the Avengers and SHIELD. Thor had to explain why Loki was back on Earth in the securest cell in the SHIELD New Mexico compound, where Loki was found, wandering aimlessly through the corridors. In the small cell was the Avengers, who were practically livid, but were not opposing. Fury, who was stood in the centre of the room, frowned at Loki.

'I mean, I'm fine with this, but where is he gonna stay? Not in my place, I just put new windows in thank you very much!'

'Wait, you're fine with this? The guy almost destroyed New York!' Clint practically screamed.

'Well, he's under SHIELD's control. He won't be able to do much.' Tony explained.

'He's not going anywhere near New York!' Fury Interjected, still glaring at Loki.

'So what is he doing?'

'He can assist the scientists over here. Out of the way. And I heard you're good with science.' Fury said cooly.

'Well he's a good sorcerer, and they are the same thing, really.' Thor announced, who received a kick from Loki in the shin. To his annoyance, Thor was undeterred.

'Then it's settled. Can he just get out of my sight before I accidentally beat him up?' Clint said through gritted teeth.

Loki was thrown into the back of a van and hurtled backwards as the van started moving.

'Do you mind?' He said to the driver sarcastically. The driver ignored him and continued down the road. Could he at least change out of his bloody armour? About ten minutes later, the van came to a halt, flinging Loki into the doors again. The guard got out of the van and opened the doors. New Mexico heat bombarded Loki as the guard threw him out of the van. The guard, who was taller than Loki, dragged him down to a smallish house and knocked on the door. He didn't even try to resist. What was the point?

A pretty woman opened the door. Loki recognised the woman to be Jane Foster. He hadn't met her personally, but she fitted Thor's descriptions that he'd managed to overhear. The guard and Jane uttered some words and then the guard left. Loki couldn't be bothered listening. He was tired and hadn't eaten or drank in weeks, or months.

'Loki!'

Loki snapped out of his daydream when Jane slapped him on the jaw. He wouldn't normally feel it but since she had managed to catch the possibly bruised area, it hurt more. Mind you, Loki was practically one huge bruise at the moment.

'Get in here and try not to destroy anything.'

'Ms Foster, I have no need to destroy anything- though my finger may, just, slip.' Loki said in a deep, quiet tone which made Jane flinch. He had to maintain a threatening presence.

Loki walked into the room. The house was quite small. In front of Loki was a living room, with two sofas, a TV, an armchair and a bookshelf. Beside it was a staircase which led upstairs.

'What!' Loki looked up at the source of the shout and found a young woman running down the stairs at a fast pace.

'Darcy, we've been through this.' Jane said, she sounded defeated.

'Yeah, but he's here!'

'I am actually in the room, _Darcy.'_

'Shut up.' Darcy said in an aggressive voice.

'Oh, you'll be vaporised by the morning.' Loki said matter-of-factly.

'I'll leave you two to it. Darcy you're good with the criminally insane, so you two will be sharing a room.'

'No!' Darcy yelled. She held out her hands as Jane walked out of the living room.

'Greetings, mortal.' Loki said nonchalantly. Darcy narrowed her eyes at him.

'So, I heard you like pranks, huh...'

'You don't know the meaning of the word.' Loki spat as he examined his fingernails.

'Oh, it's on, you bastard.'

'Although my pranks tend to involve killing.'

It came as a shock to Loki. First he was standing proudly in the house entrance, the next, he was against the wall, kept there with Darcy's strong grip.

'No killing. I have something even worse up my sleeve… Humiliation.' Darcy said in a deep voice and grinned wickedly. She finally released Loki, who examined her. She was menacing and didn't cower in his presence. Definitely a mortal worthy of being pranked by the god of Mischief.

'You stink of sweat.' Darcy remarked as she wrinkled her nose. Loki felt heat rising to his cheeks. Was he… _embarrassed?_

'I've not managed to change in what you mortals refer to as 'months'.'

Loki knew what she was up to. Personal issues can harm mortals, maybe. But a god?

'Take your clothes off and _burn _them. There's spare clothes upstairs, along with PJ's. Have a shower. Now.'

'I don't obey mortals!' Loki said, yet he discovered he was already walking towards the bathroom.

Oh, it's on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! I have opened a community for Tasertricks fanfics, so if you want yours added, feel free to PM me or ask in a review. Anyhow, enjoy! Lovin' the feedback.**

Loki held the sheets closer to his face, they smelt of strawberry. It was late and he would not sleep tonight. He couldn't help but feel discomfort, since Darcy was sleeping in the other end of the room, quiet as a mouse. That was suspicious.

Loki blinked tiredly. But he had to stay awake! When you're sleeping your vulnerable, and Loki guessed that Darcy was awake. But he had had no sleep in days! Maybe he could have a staring contest with darkness.

He woke with a start. He had just closed his eyes for a second. Now light was flooding through the window on his left hand side.

'Mortal? Get me something to eat!' He shouted, still slightly groggy. He lifted his hand to rub his eyes when he realised it was _wet. _

Wet? What sort of prank was that? Loki knocked the bowl of water over, which was lukewarm. Now Darcy had to clear up the spill.

'Loki, pancakes! You don't want to miss this! Come to the kitchen! Jane and Erik are here, along with others!' Darcy called from downstairs. Normally Loki would refuse, but he was hungry. And he quite liked the sound of pancakes.

Loki mumbled incoherently to himself as he got out of the makeshift bed, which was some sort of blow-up mattress.

'That's peculiar. How did the water get there… Oh damn.'

_You absolute fool. _

Frantically taking off the wet sheets from the mattress, Loki cursed himself worriedly. Oh the shame. What could he do with them though? Darcy briefly mentioned something about a _washing machine, _which was, as he recalled, downstairs. Great. And he had no spare clothes. Even better.

'These are like, the _best _pancakes!' Darcy said, fetching herself some more. Erik nodded in agreement and Jane began to thoroughly explain the process of making them, which bored Darcy to death instantly. Only Jane can make pancakes boring. To her dismay, Jane was interrupted when Loki tripped through the doorway and dropped the sheets right in front of them. Silence spread across the room as fast as the blood rushed through Loki's cheeks.

'Loki, the bathroom was across the way from my room, did I forget to tell you that?' Darcy mocked and burst into laughter. Jane followed and Erik just stared, a smirk appearing on his face.  
A look of intense fury spread through Loki's face. He moved his hand swiftly and the pancake that was once on Darcy's plate slapped her right in her face.

'I'll get you back.' Loki stormed out of the room.

'Loki wait!' Jane called. Darcy pulled off the pancake from her face with annoyance. She wasn't done yet.

'What?'

Darcy reached under the table and pulled a box of adult diapers out.

'You may need these.'

And then he was gone.

'Oh this is gold!' Darcy cried with laughter as she watched the video tape. First it was going to be sent to Tony Stark, then YouTube, then SHIELD. Who wouldn't want to see the evil destroyer of New York wet himself? It was gonna be viral!

**Feel free to leave prank suggestions. You're entitled to play your part in this fanfic, as my dear readers. And as always,**

** ®€√I€W!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hello everyone! I love the hand-in-warm-water prank, it's so funny! Loki's got a little something up his sleeve. I am taking ideas, just, I've got a few of my own to get the story going then I'll take them. Also, let me know if you want to manage/add your story to my Tasertricks community. ®€√I€W!**

Darcy grabbed the phone from the passenger seat and begrudgingly answered it. Apparently it was SHIELD who was calling her. She pulled over and started listening to the voice on the other phone.

'Hello?'

'Hello, Miss Lewis. I need to warn you that there's dangers around New Mexico. I would report home immediately.'

'Oh gosh, is it Loki?'

'We don't think so, but there have been no reports of Laufeyson anywhere.'

'Okay then, thanks for warning me.'

Darcy put her phone down and drove home at a speed above the speed limit. The voice sounded oddly familiar, but she had been around so many SHIELD agents, so they all merge into one after a while. She was five minutes away from her house, so she'd be there soon.

Darcy pulled into the drive and noticed the door was left ajar. That was odd. She couldn't see inside the house; the curtains were drawn.

'Hello?'

Darcy pushed the door open and examined the entrance. Nothing was out of place except the fact that it was extremely cold.

'Darcy, help!' A strangled shout came from the kitchen. Darcy rushed in and practically screamed at the sight that beheld her.

By the looks of things, a horrible alien creature was snarling at her. Loki lay in the corner, motionless. A pool of blood surrounded him.

Adrenaline surged through Darcy's veins. She had no taser on her! The creature slowly approached her and she shouted in alarm. Her only hope was Loki, who was unconscious in the corner.

'Loki!'

Oh god.

'Loki!' She called. Darcy had to use her special defence moves. A kick in the balls. Did aliens even have balls?

Here goes nothing.

Darcy swing her foot into the creature's groin. The creature somehow flickered, as if it was on a television with poor signal, and then Loki appeared, biting his lip in pain. The illusion disappeared in the background.

'You call that a prank?' Darcy smiled evilly as Loki crumpled to the floor. She knew his weakness.

'Thor's armour had a dick flap. You could learn a few things from him. Douche.'

She kicked Loki one last time and walked out of the room. How did he even get ahold of SHIELD's number?


	4. Chapter 4

**®€√I€W!**

Darcy could not get to sleep.

Loki wasn't exactly snoring, but he was breathing very heavily, and that probably annoyed Darcy more than ever. But it was alright. The more personal things Darcy found out about Loki, the more she could blackmail him when it was necessary.

Now he was constantly moving around. It was annoying. But quite entertaining. Throughout his tossing and turning she could hear him speaking. Darcy had to strain her ears to make out what he was saying.

'No. I don't want it.'

Darcy grabbed her phone from her bedside table and started to record him. It was great.

'No. Please!' He said louder. Darcy stifled laughter.

'But why, mother?'

'I don't like him. He's a fat bilge snipe!'

'But he never plays with me.'

'I want to go away!'

'But mum!'

Darcy smiled as she recorded his sleep talking. She would put it on YouTube. No, worse. She would put it on the SHIELD intercom. The Avengers could hear it! The conversation lasted for quite a while, but Darcy thought she would edit it in the morning and keep the highlights; the juicy, personal sections.

'Good morning star shine, the Earth says "hello'!'

Darcy grabbed hold of Loki's nose, he woke up couching and snorting.

'We've gotta go in five minutes to SHIELD. Work.'

He squinted at her, slightly disorientated. Suddenly, she slapped him across his cheek.

'C'mon man!'

'Alright already!' Loki yelled in a hoarse voice. He slowly emerged from his bed and ambled out of the bedroom, scratching his head. Darcy pushed him out of through the door, and slammed it shut. It was the unspoken rule that whoever was winning the prank war at that moment would be the controller, and Darcy loved the sense of superiority she was experiencing. Loki had five minutes to get ready.

'Now, Loki! Get out of the freaking bathroom!'

'No! Never!'

Darcy knocked on the door urgently. He was being stubborn and they were five minutes late.

'Get out, or I'll show Tony Stark the footage of when I put laxatives in your coffee.' Darcy threatened. After a few empty seconds, the lock clicked open and slowly, Loki creeped out of the room, like a snake slithering through the jungle. He was fully dressed and groomed, to Darcy's relief.

'Right, SHIELD. You sit in the back of the car. Jane and Erik have gone on some sort of science project out of time, so you can enjoy my reckless driving.'

'This isn't all that bad,' Loki muttered to himself, as he scrawled down some notes on a piece of paper. Darcy squinted at the glass boiling tubes. This was easy science, though Darcy had no idea why SHIELD were making her record colour changes in the liquid. Maybe it was just to keep them occupied.

'Right, I need to go and get some equipment, be back in five.' Darcy lied. Loki didn't bother listening.

'Right, now all I need to do is plug my phone into the PA system.' Darcy instructed herself. This was the perfect time to put it on, since most people were in the labs of the training rooms. She walked down the maze of hallways, until she came across the sound room. Making sure the coast was clear, she hurried into the small room and plugged her phone into the mic.

'Here we go. Let's see how you like this one, Loki.'

Darcy pressed play on the recording.

The little tune startled Loki, causing him to look up to the speaker above him. It was apparently the PA system. The little tune consisted of three beeps, and after this, Loki heard it. He heard himself. His voice.

Not again.

Okay, he needed to sleep in a different room.

He was aware that he could sleep talk. But he had completely forgotten about it. If he'd have known.

'Mother, I need to talk to you.'

_Oh gods. _

'I dreamt of a girl last night, she was truly beautiful...'

He had dreamt of his childhood. And he certainly knew what was coming next. Loki closed his eyes tightly.

'And I don't understand why my sheets were wet.'

That was it. Loki shot a pulse of magic at the speaker, causing it to short circuit. He could now hear roars of laughter erupting from all over the building.

'Oh my gosh! Was that you as a teenager?' Darcy came into the room, breathing heavily from laughing. Loki crossed his arms and strode up to her, narrowing his eyes.

'Touche, Miss Lewis. You're a little too good, for a _mortal._'

'Why did you say _mortal _like that?' Darcy backed away, to regain her presence. It was hard to keep it when a God was towering over her.

'Because all mortals, including you, are worthless.'

'You expect me to get offended. Why should I?' Darcy challenged.

'I don't like you. I am bordering on resentment towards you, maybe even hatred.'

'Well, I don't _hate you_.'

'I don't give a damn about your pathetic emotions, Miss Lewis. You should crawl into a hole and die somewhere. I sure won't be sad.' Loki spat each word with such malice, as if each word was a sharp bite out of your heart. He then walked briskly out of the room.  
Darcy tried not to be offended, but she found something, like a numbness inside her. She was affected by his words. Why?  
She didn't have time to answer before she felt her eyes cloud up with tears.

'No. Don't cry. Don't cry.' Darcy told herself. He was merely provoking her. But was she feeling something else, guilt?

'No guilt!'

Oh no, she had to apologise.

**Okay, so I will develop the story, with pranks in between, hope you guys like ****that format!**


	5. Chapter 5

**®€√I€W!**

Darcy opened the door of the house, eager to get home, the initial guilt was gnawing on her mind. Not focusing on what was before her, her body hit something. Looking up, she realised it was Loki, looking slightly apologetic for bumping into her, but the fury was still alight in his eyes.

'Oh, umm, Loki, hey, listen - I kinda need to talk to you.' She stuttered, scratching the back of her neck.

'Oh, well, I was just about to go-'

'Can it wait?' Darcy pleaded. Loki shrugged.

'I suppose.'

In the spur of the moment, Darcy came to the realisation of Loki's height. He was so damn tall, she had to strain her neck to make eye contact with him. She walked past him to the sofa, expecting him to follow; he just stood, rooted into his position near the door.

'Darcy,' he said plainly, 'if this is about the pranks, I don't want to hear an apology. What's done is done. At least I am aware your fear of spiders.'

'No Loki, it's not just about that.'

Sometimes she forgot she was talking to the insane maniac who attempted world domination. He was generally okay with her, but he was unpredictable. Forfeiting, Loki slowly walked over to the sofa, and sat on the edge, as further away from Darcy as possible.

'I give up. You win the prank war.'

Loki's head snapped up, perplexed.

'But, you're winning.'

'I just know you're gonna come back with something vile, like, a show stopper or something. And I don't wanna hate you. I don't want you to hate me either. Of course I'm sorry for that stupid prank. I forget you're not emotionally stable. Just… Please.'

Loki's features twisted into a sinister smirk.

'Oh, but I like this. You are bringing our _friendship _into this?'

He stood up and slowly paced over to Darcy, who felt so weak and small on the sofa.

'Who is to say I don't already hate you. Miss Lewis, I'm afraid I don't have feelings towards you. I don't like Midgardians in general. They think they're so modern and advanced. And I'm certainly not going to stop pranking. That's not how my mind works.'

'But...' Darcy tried to say, but she found that her voice was simply unreachable. Loki leaned towards her and narrowed his eyes in a look of pure resentment.

'I don't give a damn about what you think.' He spoke each word clearly, pronouncing each syllable with pure malice which made Darcy recoil. Loki straightened himself and left the room, walking upstairs instead of out of the house like his previous incentive.

'Loki?'

He stopped at the landing without turning around.

'I was wrong about you.' Darcy smiled at her strength of holding back tears.

'You are unreachable. I thought that fun-loving side of you would overcome your psychotic side, apparently not. You're a monster.' Okay, seriously, it was impossible to fight back the urge to cry at this stage. Darcy wiped away tears furiously and sniffed loudly.

He turned round slowly and a dangerous smirk crept onto his lips.

'We have different ideas of fun, Darcy.'

Gosh, she hated his deep, eloquent, almost gravelly, sexy voice.

'Fuck off!' Darcy shouted, livid. Tears were cascading down her crimson cheeks. She had had enough. Loki shrugged and headed up. Darcy retired to the sofa, trying to wipe the despicable creep out her mind. She hated herself for trying too hard. She couldn't even draw a conclusion as to why she kept trying to _fix _him.

Darcy held her knees to her chest, god she was lonely.

That night Darcy attempted to sleep in Jane's room. She had avoided Loki the entire evening. Shutting her eyes tightly, she pulled the covers over her tightly, enjoying Jane's scent of sage and lemongrass. She missed Jane, and she had no idea when she would arrive back in New Mexico. After much tossing and turning, Darcy decided that maybe she needed a glass of water or milk, though she didn't particularly enjoy it.

She crept through the upstairs corridor until she reached her room. It was dark inside, and the door was slightly ajar. But aside from the general nighttime silence, she could hear movement and what sounded like some sort of strangled cry. Loki? He wasn't the guy you'd expect to have nighttime sobs.

Puzzled, Darcy peered into the bedroom. She could make out Loki, a faded silhouette amongst the darkness, splayed out on his mattress. His breathing was uneven and fast, as if he was in pain.

'Help me! Someone! Please!' He shouted, his voice sounded pained. He was apparently reliving some horrifying memory he had experienced in his shady past. Thor told Darcy that he was once happy and compassionate. Loki couldn't have snapped for no reason.

Ugh, no matter how much she hated the slimy git, she couldn't let him suffer like this; it was inhumane. Slowly, Darcy walked into the room and knelt beside Loki.

'Hey, psst, wake up, bastard!'

No response.

Darcy rolled her eyes and shook his arm. Suddenly, he shot up, breathing heavily.

'Loki?'

He turned to her, eyes wide with fear. Darcy could see his tears reflecting the moonlight.

He shook his head and tried to calm his breathing, it was too fast.

'Don't have a panic attack, please!' Darcy whispered loudly. The guy was absolutely terrified!

'Dude...' Darcy began, but didn't end. She instead brought her arms around Loki, who felt so frail and small, like a child. He didn't resist or break free. He just sat there. He was very cool and sweaty. But Darcy swear she felt him lean into her. Eventually, she released him, but kept hold of his cool, clammy hand.

'Darcy, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I-'

'Shut up. I forgive ya. I'm not one for holding grudges.'

'It's just my way of showing anger, I should stop it, really.' Loki admitted more to himself.

'Yeah, can I sleep with you tonight? It's so lonely in the other room.'

Loki shrugged.

'Why not.'

Darcy cheered and furrowed under the covers. Loki sighed with relief more than irritation and laid back down. Darcy rested her head next to him on the pillow. It was a good job the mattress was almost the size of a double bed.

'So what was that all about?'

'Just a nightmare, I get them sometimes.' Loki tried to say in a matter of fact tone, but just ended up a nervous ramble.

'It sounded pretty bad.'

'Yes, they are when you are induced to extreme torture.' Loki said abruptly. Darcy bit her lip awkwardly. She didn't know...

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...'

'Don't worry about it. It was partly the reason I took over New York. Thanos forced me to.'

Darcy felt a sudden wave of sympathy pass through her. She felt for Loki's hand and gently held it.

'Umm, Darcy, that's not my hand.'

Darcy shot back, appalled. What! He then started laughing genuinely. Not a twisted, villain cackle, but a soft 'ehehe', which was as soft as silk to Darcy's ears.

'I'm jesting, Darcy!

'Oh thank gods, cos I was gonna say!'

The conversation eventually faded, and Darcy was pulled into the natural pull of slumber. She slept softly, her chest rising and falling. Loki watched this movement.

He couldn't deny that he admired her.


	6. Chapter 6

**®€√I€W!**

Darcy woke to find herself staring at the back of Loki's head. He seemed to be right at the edge, with at least two limbs hanging off the mattress. Yeah, Darcy had a tendency to dominate the bed. Since Jane wasn't even in New Mexico, Darcy was not needed for anything. So she could just chill in the house until she came back. Looking back at it now, Darcy realised how weird last night was. She just crept into bed with a random psycho who she didn't know too well. But she had enjoyed his sheer presence, since she wasn't a _lonely _person. She needed the comfort of friends, so it was kind of hard when Jane and Erik weren't there.

The sun seemed to be quite high in the sky. Darcy looked at her watch.

9:59. Wait, that means that her alarm clock would-

A sudden ringing filled the room. Loki woke with a start and hopped out of bed, frightened. His hair was sticking out in all random directions whilst his hands started conjuring small flames.

'What is that!' He gasped, looking at Darcy with wide, tired eyes.

'Dude, it's my alarm clock. I take it you don't have 'em in space.'

'Asgard.' Loki corrected as Darcy turned off her alarm. She had to laugh at the sight of early morning Loki. He was wearing a _Queen _t-shirt which was two sizes too big for him and no pants.

He cocked his head slightly like a confused puppy .

'What?'

'Nothing, just get dressed, you suit your classy style rather than… _that.'_

Darcy pointed to his attire. Loki examined himself and frowned.

'Miss Lewis, I think you'll find that I am always in fashion, no matter what I'm wearing.' The left side of his lips curled up, and he winked at Darcy quickly. She instantaneously started gagging.

'Right, I shall go and wash myself. I think the 'shower' is one of the best inventions that mortals have come up with! Is it magic?'

'No…' Darcy said slowly, 'The water for the shower comes from the pipes.'

'And where do the pipes get it from?' Asked Loki, curiously.

'Just- go away. See ya.' Darcy urged Loki out of the room to ease the tension. Sighing, she flopped onto the unmade mattress and reached for her phone, which was conveniently lying on the floor next to her. It was only then when Darcy was scrolling down her news feed on Facebook did she realise how strong Loki's scent around her was. She couldn't even describe it, but it was… Comforting.

'Darcy?'

Loki's voice came from outside the door.

'Yeah, sup.' Darcy replied without looking up from her phone.

'Can I come in?'

'Reason?'

'I'm in horrendous pain.'

'Are you decent?'

'I'm wearing a towel…'

'Fine, come in.' Darcy said, trying to be nonchalant about it.

Loki timidly entered the bedroom. Darcy jerked up when she realised he was bright red all around, and he was itching his arms furiously.

'Loki! What the hell did you use?' Darcy hopped off the bed and faced Loki, who shrugged.

'I- I used the soap!' He started to panic. Darcy took his arm delicately, he flinched back and winced.

'Show me which soap you used.' Darcy said. He either used something irritant or was allergic to body wash. Darcy quickly walked into the bathroom. There were about five towels on the floor and the place was soaking wet. Geez, aliens did not know how to shower. Loki followed Darcy into the smallish room, scratching the side of his neck.

'Okay, which one?' Darcy asked, examining all sorts of bottles on the side of the bath. Loki pointed to the one close to the taps of the bathtub. Cautiously, Darcy picked it up and examined the label. It was just normal body wash, one which she never used though. She opened the lid and sniffed the contents. Then Darcy remembered.

'Umm, listen, when I hated your guts, I may have put bleach in certain bottles of body lotion… But I totally forgot. But, wait! It's diluted, so it won't do you _much _harm.'

'Bleach?' Loki asked, frantic. He looked down at his body. He was still in a towel and nothing else. Darcy noticed abs. Darcy liked the abs.

'So, ummm… Everything itches?'

'Yes! It burns and itches!'

'Even… You know...'

Loki rolled his eyes.

'Yes, even more so, since this towel isn't even the most comfortable item of clothing! Do you know how frustrating you are!'

Darcy raised her eyebrows.

'Dude, take the towel off.' She smiled cheekily. She could see Loki blush, even though his cheeks were already bright red.

'No!'

'Yes!' Darcy repeated in his snappy tone.

'Please, just, it hurts worse that anything, stop being immature and help!' Loki screamed.

'Okay, yeesh. If I remember from chemistry, bleach is quite corrosive to the skin. And, yeah. Stand under cold water for a good ten minutes. It's diluted so it's not done much damage. Unless alien skin works differently. Let's hope it dosen't. And I'll get outta here.'

Loki nodded and watched her leave the room. She closed the door and sighed heavily. Ten minutes later, Loki exited the bathroom, wearing some sort of green, Asgardian tunic.

'Loki! Are you okay now?' Darcy got up from her spot in the hallway. His face was still slightly red, but he didn't appear to be in much pain anymore. She ran to him and hugged him as tightly as she could. She would never release the hug. Ever.

'Yes, a lot better.' He choked.

'I'm so sorry about that, I completely forgot about it, I-'

'Hush, it's fine.' Loki closed his arms around Darcy's back.

'In fact, I'm quite impressed.' Loki smiled.

**Sorry about that, it was a load of rubbish! I can't write anymore! :s**


End file.
